


Strangers and Angels

by Showmethedestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Porn, Reader-Insert, Smut, Supernatural!Reader - Freeform, Violence, cas x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 08:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10240010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showmethedestiel/pseuds/Showmethedestiel
Summary: You meet the Winchesters while they're looking for the Demon Tablet - which happens to be in your possession - when one thing leads to another and you find yourself hopelessly in love with an Angel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted (by me) for Tumblr user @splendidcas Birthday Fic Challenge here - http://showmethedestiel.tumblr.com/post/158314501252/strangers-and-angels
> 
> Also, this is set sometime during season 8, but ignoring Naomi. Enjoy!  
> -B

You're stirring a pot of noodles in the kitchen when you hear it. It’s faint at first, but very distinctly music - classic rock music. You pause, puzzled, listening and trying to figure out where the sound is coming from.

Putting down the wooden spoon, you walk over to the window, pulling the curtain aside slightly to look down at the street below.

 In the electric orange glow of the streetlights you see a black car with two men in it – it looks like they’re arguing, having to yell over the music. You roll your eyes, about to return to making dinner, but before you can, you see the two men’s heads whip around simultaneously to look at you. They stop talking and the one in the driver’s seat smiles sheepishly.

Creeped out, you draw the curtains closed and double check the lock on your front door. When you return to the kitchen, you’re a little on edge, so when there’s a knock on the door you almost drop the glass of wine you’d been pouring yourself. You sigh and glance suspiciously at the door. You put down the glass of wine and walk over to it, looking through the peephole you see the same man from the car.

“Who is it?” You call, sweetly, keeping the nerves from your voice.

“FBI.” A voice replies. You frown, and look again. Sure enough, an FBI badge is being brandished at you. Cautiously, you open the door,

“And what can I help you gentlemen with?” You cross your arms.

You can see now that there are not two, but three men; the one you saw before, a ridiculously tall one with long hair, and another dressed in a trenchcoat.

The tall one clears his throat, “Hi, I’m Agent Young, and these are Agents Gilmour and Harrison.”

You raise an eyebrow at the names of three well known rockstars, but let them go on.

“We’re here inquiring about some recent deaths in the area – mind if we come in?” The one calling himself ‘Gilmour’ asks. He’s tall too and has dark blonde hair, with green eyes.

“One moment, can I see that badge?” You ask. The man looks surprised, but hands you the badge. As you read it, you notice him shuffle uncomfortably, and you know exactly why.

The badge reads:

Special Agent: Patricia Wells

As you hand the badge back, the man’s face is unreadable – waiting to gauge your reaction. 

“Well _Patricia_ , I don’t see why not – come on in.” You move back into the room, unknown to them; it’s the corner where you keep kitchen knives.

The three men exchange wary glances before coming in after you.

“We- uh –I must’ve picked up my wife’s badge this morning.” The man chuckles nervously. You eye them suspiciously.

“Uh- _huh._ So who are you guys?”

They exchange another look before the taller man steps forward.

“We’re not FBI. We came about an… _Object_ we think you have.” He says, carefully.

“And what object would that be?”

Something has clearly caught the third man’s eye, as he wanders over to your mantelpiece – staring at an old rock you’ve had sitting up there for ages.

“You came about _that?_ ” You ask, incredulously. It’s a bit of a family heirloom, but entirely worthless – you’d had it valued by an auctioneer friend of yours. It was just an old rock – about the size of a large book, with the scratchings of some unintelligible words on it.

While you talk, the trenchcoat-clad man walks up to it, staring at it, transfixed. He reaches up carefully, taking it into his hands.

“This is it.” He says to the other two, before turning to you. “We are interested in purchasing this tablet.”

“Yep, you’ve caught us. We’re antiquers. I’m Dean.” He steps forward and extends a hand, which you take, cautiously.

“And, _why_ exactly, did you think it was necessary to pretend to be FBI to get this?” You ask, shaking your head at the strangeness of it all.

“We’ve been looking for this for a long time.” The taller man interjects, “I’m Sam, by the way, and that’s Cas.”

“If that’s the case, how the hell did you know it was in my apartment?” You ask, not believing their story.

“We, uh, got tipped off.” Sam says, evasively.

You think for a moment before taking the rock from Cas’ hands and gently pushing the three men towards the door.

“ _Nope,_ you guys are just crazy. Outta my apartment.” At the door, Dean stops and tries to protest, “Out, _now._ ” You say, threateningly, and they give up, letting you shut the door. You shake your head, making sure all the locks are secure. On the other side you head Dean muttering angrily.

 

An hour later, you’re on the couch, scraping the last few noodles from the bowl as the credits of ‘How I Met Your Mother’ roll on the TV. Had you not glanced up at just that moment, you would have missed the faint flash of light coming from the rock you’d put back on the mantel an hour ago. But you do glance up, and nearly have a heart attack.

 _What the fuck?_ You think, staring at the stone. You close your eyes and shake your head. _I’m going crazy. I’m just seeing things._ When you open your eyes, the stone’s shining even brighter – the hieroglyphics seem almost luminous. In half a second, they’re gone; leaving nothing but darkness on the surface of the stone. You’re sitting, frozen on the couch, heart beating out of your chest.

Your trembling hand manages to put your wine glass on the coffee table and after a few deep breaths you stand up. The rock looks exactly as it did before – no trace of the impossible events of a few minutes ago. You check the time – just after eight.

 _Shit,_ you think. You were meant to be going out for drinks with a few friends to celebrate your birthday – their idea not yours. You sigh, mentally preparing yourself for a loud and drunken night, before grabbing your coat and keys, and heading out the front door.

 _Maybe this will help me forget the weirdness of today._ You think, doubtfully.

 

The bar was only a few blocks from your apartment. You meet your friends and after a few drinks you have a pleasant buzz. You’re looking around for the bartender - who seemed to  disappear right when you needed your vodka and coke refreshed - when you see two of the three men from earlier – Sam and Dean - sitting in a booth. You want to just ignore them, but curiosity gets the better of you, so you excuse yourself from your friends and walk over, ignoring their wolf whistling and yelling.

“What, are you guys stalking me or something?” You ask, taking a seat across from the men.

Dean chuckles and shakes his head, “No point.” He takes a swig of beer. You raise a questioning eyebrow, “We’re giving up!” He smiles tightly and you realise he’s pretty drunk. “You were our last hope – you and that stone, but now _we are done._ ” He waves the waitress over and orders two more beers. “And what’re you havin’ darlin’?”

“Uh, vodka and coke please,” You smile at the waitress as she writes down your order, before turning back to the guys. “What do you mean I’m your last hope?”

Sam sighs heavily, “We need that tablet to… Save the world.” He rolls his eyes, realising how ridiculous he sounds.

You nod, “Sure, naturally - and,” You pause, thinking about what you had to say. “-and what exactly would you be willing to pay for it?” The waitress brings your drinks and you sip your vodka and coke while waiting for an answer.

Dean shrugs, “Hundred dollars?” He offers.

You think for a moment. “I’m gonna need some time to think. First things first – this party blows, but my friends are never letting me leave unless I’m with a guy. You guys wanna come to my place for some drinks?” You grin, deciding to let the alcohol in your veins make decisions.

The men look at each other and shrug, before turning back to you. “Sure.” Dean says, picking up his coat from the back of the booth and standing.

 

The three of you are back at your apartment and you’re finding some beers and liquor in the kitchen when your hear Dean get a phone call.

“Uh, yeah Cas – we’re at Y/N’s place. Hold on I’ll ask.” You poke your head through the door and raise an eyebrow. “Do you mind if our friend from earlier joins us?” He asks, and you shake your head.

“Sure, just means less whiskey to go ‘round.” You grab some glasses and head back to the boys. When you get there you freeze. The third man – Cas is already there. “Were you waiting outside?” You frown at the thought.

Sam clears his throat awkwardly, “He was just nearby.” You nod and warily walk over, handing each of them a beer. When Cas accepts his, he extends a hand for you to shake.

“I apologize for startling you. I’m Castiel.”When your fingers touch the contact sends an electric jolt up your arm. You cry out in shock and retract your arm, staring at your injured hand.

“Y/N?” Dean asks, concerned. “Cas, what’d you do?”

Cas frowns in confusion. “Nothing Dean, I just-“ He stops mid-sentence when he looks back at you - head tilting in confusion. In an instant his expression changes to a cold, hard one – you glance at his hand where he’s brandished a silver blade. You look at the men in fear and confusion, stepping back into the kitchen and raising your hands in innocence. Sam and Dean grab the third man as he starts advancing on you.

“Woah, Cas – what the hell are you doing?” Sam asks, and you realise they’re just as confused as you.

“She is a Cambion Sam, we must kill her.”

“I’m a what?!” You ask, stumbling when you back into the kitchen table.

“A Cambion – half human, half demon.” Castiel explains, still in a fighting stance.

“No – I’m a human, and I was right; you guys are fucking crazy.” There’s a tremor in your voice, as you reach into the drawer to your left, desperately trying to find a knife of some sort.

“Cas, just slow down would you?” Dean says angrily. “Do you really think if she was half demon she’d be running away right now? Look at her - she’s as confused as we are.”

Castiel looks at you cautiously before nodding and putting down his blade.

“Okay – good. Now, let’s just take things one step at a time. You’re sure she’s what you’re saying she is?” Sam asks Cas,

“Yes, but I do not understand how I failed to notice before – it’s almost like something was masking the demon part of her.” He squints at you, tilting his head and examining you with his eyes. “But that would take some extremely powerful magic.”

You manage to steady your breathing a little. “Get out.” You say, in a low, dangerous voice.

“Look, Y/N, if you are what Cas says you are – you could be dangerous. We have to sort this out.” Sam says, almost condescendingly.

“I _said,_ get the _fuck_ out.” You growl. You feel the hair on the back of your neck stand up, and as you glare at the men, you see – out of the corner of your eye – the cutlery from beside you start to shake. After a moment, the shaking stops, and three knives rise from the countertop; forming a ‘V’ in mid-air and slowly moving towards the three men. Sam and Dean’s eyes go wide and they turn to dive for cover in the other room. You feel the energy within you start to falter – and before you know what’s happening, your vision goes dark and you fall to the ground.

 

You open your eyes slowly, taking in the morning light flowing through the blinds of your room. You groan when you acknowledge the splitting headache behind your eyes.

Suddenly the memory of last night floods your mind and you sit up – no longer caring about the pain in your head. You’re also suddenly very aware of the voices in the room next door.

You reach for your phone, and are about to phone 911, when you pause – finger hovering over the call button. You made something _levitate._ Could it have been your imagination? As much as you want to believe that – you don’t. So you put your phone down and get out of bed.

When you walk into the living room it’s suddenly silent, and all the eyes in the room are on you. Suddenly, you don’t feel so welcome in your own home.

“Mornin’ fellas.” You say, taking a seat on the couch.

“Good morning Y/N.” Sam says from the other end of the couch. “Sleep well?” He sounds apprehensive – unsurprisingly.

“Fine, thank you.” You reply.

“Do you remember what happened last night?” Dean asks, handing you a cup of coffee.

You nod. “Yes. And I’d quite like an explanation.” You sigh, “However crazy it may be.”

 

So monsters are real. So are demons and angels, and God and the Devil. And so are you – half human, half demon. Explains why you never met your dad.

“So, we were looking for that,” Sam points to the rock on your mantel piece. You had almost forgotten about how you’d met these strange men. “It’s the Demon tablet. It has all sorts of spells about Demons.” He pauses, “I wonder how you got your hands on it.”

“ _I_ don’t know. It’s a family heirloom – on my dad’s side.” Then it clicks, “My dad – _the demon._ ”

Sam nods, “So we came to try and bargain for it – and you pretty much know the rest.”

“And so, why did he,” You gesture to Castiel, “Know... _What_ I was?”

“Oh yeah – he’s an angel. Guess we forgot to mention that.” Dean says casually. Your eyes go wide. After a pause you stand, walking over to him. You raise your hand to touch him, when you remember what happened last time.

“Why did touching you hurt me?” You ask the angel.

“This vessel is warded against many things – one of which happens to be Cambion.” He closes his eyes for a second. “It’s gone - you can touch me now.”

You cautiously run your fingers over the tan trench coat – noting that it didn’t seem like the most righteous of outfits.

“Prove it.” You say, quietly – looking Castiel in the eyes. He raises an eyebrow, but says nothing, instead lifting two fingers to your temple. As soon as they brush your skin, your headache is gone and instead your head is filling with pictures; they’re like memories, but they certainly aren’t yours.

You see a baron, rocky landscape, morphing into a scene of grass and trees; scattered with huge lakes and steam-filled forests. You see insects and gigantic moths – then apes. The memories seem to focus on the apes for a while, before they’re gone – replaced by people; naked and primal. Soon buildings appear and you see babies being born, you see life and war and death – so much death.

You startle out of the trance, stumbling backwards, you’re sweating and there are tears wetting your face. Your chest is heaving.

“Castiel – were those- were those _your_ memories?” You ask, once you’ve composed yourself slightly.

“Yes – I’m sorry; they can be… Overwhelming.” He shuffles awkwardly.

You shake your head, “No, it’s fine. I mean – they were amazing. Thank you.”

Dean clears his throat – reminding you of his presence. “So you really had no idea you’re a Cambion?” He asks, incredulously.

“No – I was always told my dad was a salesman, who travelled a lot. I’ve never done anything like last night before.”

Dean nods, and then looks worried. “Did you say a salesman?”

“Yeah, why?”

Dean looks at Sam, who seems to know what he’s talking about. “We might have an idea of _which_ demon knocked up your mommy.” He says, standing up. “We have a certain _glorified salesman_ to talk to.”

“We can’t just leave Y/N.” Sam points out.

“Cas can stay with her. You cool with that, buddy?” Dean asks,

“Of course.” Cas replies, giving the brothers a small nod.

“Hey, wait a minute. Can’t I come? If you guys are about to find my father I want in.”

Dean shakes his head. “It’s too dangerous. If you _are_ Crowley’s daughter and he gets his hands on you – we’re all screwed.”

“Fine.” You say, reluctantly.

 

When the Winchesters are gone, you’re left with Castiel.

“So, what else can I do?” You ask.

“Cambion can normally teleport, perform telekinesis and warp reality – however it differs demon to demon.” The Angel replies.

“Cas, if you’re an Angel – one of the _good guys,_ and I’m one of the _bad guys –_ why aren’t you trying to kill me?”

Castiel looks uncomfortable at that. “The Winchesters have shown me that not everything evil has to die. You didn’t even know your father was a demon. You have done nothing wrong Y/N, and you may even be able to help us.”

You relax at this; maybe these guys aren’t going to kill you anytime soon.

“Where do you think the boys went?” You ask, casually.

“I would imagine they went to summon Crowley at the nearest abandoned building.” He replies, and you nod.

The word teleport keeps rattling around your mind – and you can’t shake the thought that you could just _try._

“Y/N, I must warn you – you may injure yourself if you try to teleport. You did pass out from moving those utensils last night.”

“How the hell did you know I was thinking that?” You ask, shocked.

“I read your mind.” He replies, as if it’s the most normal thing in the world.

“Well… Please don’t.” You say, trying your best to clear your mind, but failing miserably. “Can _you_ teleport Castiel?”

“I have wings, yes.”

“I want to see my father.” You say bluntly.

“Y/N, Sam and Dean asked me to keep you safe – that would be very dangerous.”

“If you don’t take me, I’ll try and teleport and that definitely would be dangerous.” You counter.

“Are you trying to blackmail me, Y/N?” Cas frowns at you, and you smirk back.

“Not just trying – succeeding.” You reply. “So will you take me?”

Cas shifts uncomfortably before nodding. “I take it you have an idea where they are?” He asks, walking over to you.

“Yes – there’s an old abandoned warehouse on Gower Street; only one in town.” Cas touches your shoulder and suddenly your surroundings shift to those of Gower Street.

“Holy shit – little warning would be nice.” You gasp.

Cas just frowns at you. “ _You_ were blackmailing _me_ Y/N.”

You shrug, “I suppose that’s fair. Come on then.”

 

You and Cas hang back, out of view of Sam and Dean.

“And how _stupid_ do you have to be to actually bring the girl here?” You hear a deep British voice yell.

 _Shit._ You look up at Castiel beside you. You’re getting slightly worried. _Are you still reading my thoughts Cas?_ You think, and he nods. _Good. Follow me._ You take his hand in yours and walk slowly out into the warehouse.

“Y/N? What the hell are you doing here?” Dean yells. “Cas – I told you to keep her there!”

“I know, Dean. She blackmailed me.” The Angel growls back. Everyone’s attention is drawn back to the Demon standing inside a chalk pentagram by his low chuckle.

“Hello, darling. Long-time no see.” You shudder; the man is staring at you as if he’s in total control here.

 _He’s my father?_ You ask Cas.

“Yes.” He replies quietly. “I’m sorry.” He adds. You give his hand a squeeze.

_It’s okay – I didn’t exactly have high expectations._

“Anyway,” Crowley interrupts. “Now we’ve had this _lovely_ little reunion – I think I’ll be off. Oh, and of course – I’ll be taking Y/N.”

“And how’d you figure that?” Sam asks, “Seems to me like you’re pretty trapped here.” He smirks, but Crowley just rolls his eyes.

“You idiots don’t think I have backup?” He snaps his fingers and six figures emerge from the shadows of the warehouse.

“ _Shit,_ demons.” Dean mutters, pulling out a knife from his coat. “Y/N, stay back.” You step back into the corner, behind a few old crates, and watch from the shadows.

One demon comes forward and rubs away some of the chalk pentagram holding Crowley, who snaps his fingers and disappears.

Sam, Dean, and Cas are in fighting stances. Dean is attacked first by a young woman – next, two demons go after Sam, and while they’re occupied, the other three advance on Castiel. Cas sinks his silver blade into one demon, making it erupt in a plume of black smoke, but as he’s fighting the second, the third comes up behind him with a silver blade matching Cas’. The demon swipes at the Angel, cutting open his back – which seems to glow a bright white. Castiel lets out a yell, whipping around to kill the demon – leaving only one.

The Winchesters have been led out of the room in their battles, so you’re the only one there to see Cas sink to his knees before the demon. You cry out, running from behind your hiding place to Cas – sliding onto your knees beside him. He’s crumpled on the floor – and as the demon raises a blade to kill the Angel you yell,

“ _No!_ ” You clasp Cas’ hand and raise the other to the demon – who immediately crumbles into a pile of black ash. As soon as it’s dead, you turn your attention back to the angel – you just want him to be safe. You shut your eyes, tight – and when you open them, you’re back at your apartment, leaning over Cas.

“I- I don’t know how to heal you,” You say, pawing at the fabric of Cas’ coat. He grunts and rolls onto his side – allowing you to see the gash across his back, which seems to be seeping light. You take a few breaths, “Cas, how can I help you?” You ask hurriedly – but the Angel seems to have passed out.

You stand and rush to the bathroom where you keep a first aid kit. Searching through it, you find some suture equipment and bandages. Back at the Angel, you take off his trench coat and his shirt. Carefully, you clean the wound and take a deep breath, steadying your shaking hands. _Here goes._ You make the first stich, and by the eighth, the gash is closed – no longer bleeding or leaking bright light. You sigh and bandage it up, before carrying the angel to your bed and laying him on his front, so as not to open his wound back up.

_Let’s just hope he heals like a human._

 

There’s an insistent banging on your front door fifteen minutes later. You had decided it was too risky to try and teleport back to the warehouse – considering you felt so drained – so you’d just waited, hoping the Winchesters would figure out you were here.

“Coming!” You open the door, to find Sam and Dean looking worried outside it.

“Y/N, are you okay? Where’d you guys go? Is Cas here?” Dean pushes past you, looking around.

“Woah, calm down. I’m fine – I think. I uh- I teleported me and Castiel here because he got hurt – it was pretty bad, I don’t know if he’s okay. I stitched him up; he’s through here.” You lead the worried brothers through to your room. Castiel is still sleeping soundly in your bed – lying there with his eyes closed and the sun across his back, he really does look angelic.

“Cas?!” The boys rush over to him. “What the hell happened?” Dean asks, so you tell him about the three demons, and the blade like Castiel’s, and how you killed one.

“How the hell did a demon get its hands on an angel blade?” Dean asks,

Sam shrugs, “I wouldn’t be surprised if Crowley had one lying around.”

Dean nods in agreement. After a pause he asks, “And how are you doing Y/N?”

You sigh. “I’m… Fine – I guess. Considering.”

“I don’t think you should stay here; it’s not safe – there’ll be hordes of demons after you now. Once Cas is awake we should all go back to the bunker.” Sam says, and Dean looks at you,

“Okay, I guess I’m in this now huh?” You reply. Dean smiles apologetically. “I’ll pack a bag.”

“Okay, we’re gonna grab some food. We’ll be back in 15.” Dean says before leaving you alone with the sleeping Angel.

 

As you’re packing the last of your things, you hear a stirring from your bed.

“Castiel?” You ask, walking over to him. You notice the wound on his back has healed slightly. Cas grunts, starting to roll over.

“No, wait!” You put a hand on the angel’s bare side, stopping him from moving and ripping open his stitches. “Cas, you’re hurt – you need to lie still, okay?” He opens his eyes.

“Y/N?” He croaks, “What happened? Where am I?”

“A demon cut you with an angel blade, deep. I got us back to my apartment and stitched you up – you’re in my bed – you’re safe.” You stroke Cas’ side soothingly, but just as he opens his mouth to reply, you hear a crash from the living room. “Don’t move.” You whisper, moving to the door. Cracking it open, you see two men – they look strong, and when you see their faces you realise they have black eyes.

 _“Shit._ ” You mutter under your breath – but they hear you and snap their heads to face you. All you can do is fight, so you come into the room, shutting the door behind you. “Come at me, bitches.” You say, mustering all your strength. As they leap towards you, you raise both your hands and shut your eyes – a jolt of energy seems to run down your arms and off your fingertips, and when you open your eyes, the demons are gone; leaving two piles of ash in their place.

Looking out the window, you see Sam and Dean pull up in the same black Impala you’d first seen them in. You rush back to Cas,

“We can’t stay here.” You pick up your bag and turn to the Angel, who’s looking at you curiously. “What?” You ask,

“Those were demons out there.” He states.

“And?”

“Did you kill them?”

“Yes. So what? You killed some back at the warehouse.”

“I know I did, it’s just… You’re fitting into this life surprisingly quickly.” He says. You say nothing.

That had occurred to you, but it had all seemed so very _life and death_ that you didn’t stop and think about it too much. “Come on.” You walk over and take the Angel’s hand – focusing on the street outside. In an instant you’re there – and you suspect Cas helped get you there, but it doesn’t matter. You’re carrying Cas in your arms and he’s heavier than he looks.

“Dean- open the door,” You grunt, trying to be careful as you plop Cas on the backseat.

“Woah, you guys okay?” Dean asks, frowning at your flustered state.

“Yeah – just, got attacked by demons.” You gesture at your apartment and get in the backseat next to Cas. “We should go.”

 

The bunker’s a good few hours away, which gives you a chance to chat with the Winchesters – learning about their life was fascinating, if terrifying.

At some point during the car ride, Cas passes out again, head on your lap – and you find yourself absently stroking his hair. It’s soothing for you both.

 

Dean pulls up into the bunker’s garage at midnight.

“We might have to remove some of the warding for you to get in Y/N.” Sam says, and you nod, continuing to stroke the Angel’s hair.

“I’ll just wait here.”

The brothers get out of the car, and ten minutes later they come back.

“All done.” Dean opens your car door. “I’ll carry the Angel – can you get the doors for me?” You nod and get out, waiting for Dean to pick Cas up. The two of you make your way into the bunker and through to a room for Cas. Dean sets him down on the bed.

“There’s plenty of spare rooms, you’re welcome to any Y/N, I’m sure you’re exhausted. I’ll see you in the morning.” Dean smiles at you and you smile back tiredly.

He leaves and you look down at Cas – Dean hadn’t even put a blanket over him. You sigh and, despite your exhaustion, tuck the Angel into bed properly. Checking the time, you see it’s almost one. You shrug and take off your shirt and jeans, slipping under the covers next to Castiel. He shouldn’t mind – he’s an Angel of the Lord, and you know first-hand that he’s seen it all before – not that you have enough energy to care anyway. You fall asleep almost immediately.

 

You wake up to a pair of piercing, azure eyes staring at you intently.

“Good morning Cas.” You say, yawning.

“Good morning Y/N.” Cas replies, smiling. “I wanted to thank you.”  
“For what?” You ask in confusion.

“You saved my life. Twice.”

You blush. “Oh. Yeah. Well – it was nothing. You’d have done the same for me – and, in fact, you did. So thank _you._ ”

Castiel frowns, “It wasn’t nothing Y/N – you killed for me. If you hadn’t I’d be dead.”

“Well, you’re welcome then, Cas.” You smile. “How’s your back?”

“It’s healing.” He replies simply.

“Is there any way for me to use my _powers,_ or whatever, to heal you?”

“Yes, I believe so. But I wouldn’t want you wasting your energy on me.”

“It wouldn’t be wasted Cas, tell me how.”

“You’re sure?” He asks, seriously.

 “Of course I am.”

“In that case, put your hands on my back, and concentrate on healing me.”

“It’s that simple?” You ask, moving so your hands are hovering over the Angel’s back.

“It should be, yes.”

You place your hands on his warm back, taking a deep breath. You close your eyes and focus on how you want Cas to be healthy and happy again. You feel energy flow through your fingertips, but it’s warmer than when you killed the demons. You open your eyes and see the flesh of Castiel’s back form together. He gasps slightly while it’s happening, and once he’s healed you sit back against the headboard, breathing heavily from the exertion.

“Y/N, are you alright?” Cas sits up next to you – still only wearing his slacks. You can’t help but admire his toned frame.

“I’m fine – how do you feel?” You pant.

“Amazing, actually,” Cas rolls his shoulders forward and flexes. “Thank you.”

“It was my pleasure.” You smile, breathing back to its normal rate, you lean forward and kiss the Angel’s cheek. “So, breakfast?” You ask.

Castiel looks almost flushed – but you’re probably just imagining things. He clears his throat, “I don’t eat, but I believe Sam and Dean are making waffles.”

You smile widely, “Good, I love waffles. You coming?”

“In a moment. Do you know where the rest of my clothes are?” He asks, looking around.

“Oh, I don’t think I picked them up from my apartment – sorry Cas. They were torn and bloody anyway though. I’ll ask Dean if he has something you can wear if you want.”  

Cas nods.

 

The next time you see him, he walks into the kitchen wearing jeans and an ACDC shirt. Along with his sleep-ruffled hair, he looks incredibly _human._ It’s cute.

“Mornin’ Cas, how’s the back?” Dean asks through a mouthful of waffle.

“Better, thank you Dean. Y/N healed it for me.” He smiles at you gratefully.

“Cool, so we’ve got zero casualties – now what’s the plan?”

“We have zero casualties, plus one demon tablet.” You add, glad you’d remembered to pick that up before you left. “So I guess you guys should do what you were going to do before I came into the picture.”

“I guess we give it to Kevin to translate and wait.” Sam says.

You nod, “I’ll go get it.”

 

Sam and Dean leave you and Cas back at the bunker – to rest up – while they go pick up Kevin. You’re glad, after the last forty-eight hours, you’re still pretty tired.

You’re sitting next to him on a couch – eating waffles when Cas breaks the silence.

“I’m still curious as to how you were warded so I couldn’t see your true face. Do you have any supernatural beings in your family?”

You look at him incredulously. “How would I know? I only found out about this shit yesterday.”

“Right. Well, let’s start with your mother – is she still alive?”

You shake your head sadly. “No. She died when I was twelve.”

“And could she have been… Anything – a witch maybe?”

“I… I don’t know. Her name was Rowena and I- I guess she could have been.” You frown – how much of your life has been a lie?

“I could look through your memories to find out. If you want?” Cas sounds hesitant, but you nod, slowly.

“Okay, if you think it will work. I trust you.”

Cas shuffles closer to you, putting two fingers to your forehead again.

“You need to relax Y/N. It won’t work otherwise.” You hadn’t realised you were so tense. You try to relax, but it doesn’t do much good. You feel Cas’ fingers leave your skin, and instead gently take your hand.  

“You’re still too tense.” Cas says in a hushed voice. You feel his arms tentatively wrap around you, and you sink into the comfort. After a moment you feel something prodding at your mind. You resist at first – but then you let it in.

Memories you don’t even _remember_ are coming to surface now; you watching your mother make little bags of herbs and bones from the safety of the closet, watching her paint symbols on your crib, and the most shocking of all – watching her pick you up with sadness in her eyes, from a bloody corpse on a hospital bed.

You’re crying when Cas leaves your mind – the memories were overwhelming.

“Y/N, Rowena was not your birth mother.” Cas says hesitantly, arms still encompassing you.

“I realise.” You say shakily. “But she was a witch, yes?”

“Yes.”

You take a deep breath and break away from the Angel’s arms, looking into his concerned eyes.

“I’m sorry you had to find out.” Cas says gently.

“It’s not your fault.” You reply, snuggling back into the safety of Castiel’s arms. You drift off to sleep there – but before you do, you’d swear you felt a soft kiss placed on the top of your head.

 

When you wake up Cas hasn’t moved except to make you more comfortable – you’re practically lying on top of him now, and he has his arms around you. You realise you were woken by the noise coming from the front of the bunker – Sam and Dean were back and it sounded like they’d brought someone else with them.

In the blink of an eye, you and Cas were in the room you’d slept in, and Cas was pulling a blanket over you – trying not to disturb you.

“Cas, I’m awake.” You whisper, making his hand still.

“Oh. I tried to get you away from the noise but-“

“I know, thank you, you didn’t have to.” You roll off the Angel and sit up. “Did you really just let me sleep on you for-“ You pause to check the time, “-Three hours?!”

Cas looks sheepish, “You looked peaceful, and looking at someone’s memories can be tiring.” The reminder sobers you a bit. You nod, kiss the Angel’s cheek again and stand up.

“Well, I think I’m going to take a shower – it’s been a rough couple of days.” You stretch, smiling at Cas. “You might wanna tell the boys that my mom was a witch.”

 

The boys introduce you to Kevin – he’s nice, and he’s staying here at the bunker for a while to translate the demon tablet. Meanwhile Cas has decided to teach you how to use some of your Cambion powers. It is a few weeks after you arrived, and you’re currently practicing hand-to-hand combat with Cas in the dungeon. He beat you – again. You’re panting on the floor, drenched in sweat, chugging a bottle of water. While Cas watches – cool and collected from beside you.

Cas is better at combat – but you are catching up with teleportation and telekinesis.

“Let’s make this interesting.” You say. Cas raises an eyebrow. “Hand-to-hand, but I’m allowed to use my powers and you’re not – then it’s a fairer fight. Loser has to do a forfeit as chosen by Sam and Dean.” You smirk, and Cas thinks for a moment.

“Alright.” He nods and you raise an eyebrow.

“You know I’m gonna win, right?” Cas just shrugs. “Alright, whatever.”

He stands, extending a hand to pull you up – which you take.

As soon as you’re standing, Cas dives at you – taking you by surprise and knocking you over – but before you hit the floor, you teleport to just behind the Angel; who’s stumbling into the space you just moved from. You leap onto his back, hands wrapping around his neck – but he flips onto his back, pinning you under him.

Instead of teleporting away – this time you focus your energy on moving his hands from pinning down your shoulders. His nostrils flare above you and you feel his hands ease off you. You roll from under him and stand, ready to fight. As Cas lunges at you again, you manage to transport him out the door, hearing the _thud_ of him falling on the floor – followed by a low growl.

He flings the door open and runs at you – but with a flick of the wrist you freeze him in place. Your eyes widen at this – having never done it before. Cas scowls, hands twitching ever so slightly at you as you walk towards him, leaning so your face is millimetres from his.

“Told ya I’d win.” You lean forward and place a kiss on the tip of his nose. You leave; not freeing him until you’re safely at the other side of the bunker.

 

“Hey Cas.” Dean greets his friend, still looking slightly miffed at being beaten. “Y/N here was just explaining the rules of your little bet.” He grins at Cas.

“And?” Castiel asks. “What will you have me do?”

“Hmm, hadn’t quite decided on that yet. What’d you think Sammy?”

Sam leans down and whispers something in his brother’s ear – making Dean break into an ear-to-ear grin. He nods, “We’ll tell you later Cas.” At that Dean turns back to the laptop on the table.

“Hey, no fair! You guys have to tell _me_ what the bet was – I won it!” You exclaim, hitting Dean on the shoulder.

“That wasn’t in the rules.” Dean smirks over at you.

“Fine.” You huff. “But I’ll find out one way or another. “I’m going for a shower.”

 

Once you’ve showered you decide to dress in some fresh clothes – which means wandering through to what has turned out to be yours and Cas’ room now, in only a towel. When you get there, Cas is sitting on the bed reading some mythology book. You clear your throat in the doorway – making Cas look up. His eyes flicker down to your attire – only for a fraction of a second – then return to your face.

“Did you enjoy your shower?” He asks you, putting aside the book.

“Uh, yeah it was fine.” You walk to your bag, fishing out some clothes. “Do you mind?” You gesture at your towel, but Cas just tilts his head.

“Do I mind what?”

You sigh. “Doesn’t matter.” You manage to keep your towel on while you put on some panties, and after that you turn your back and put on the rest of your clothes. When you turn back around, Cas is staring at you curiously. He meets your eyes, and then turns his head slowly downwards to his crotch. You follow his gaze and realise he has a boner. You blush furiously and clear your throat.

“I’ll just… Be in the kitchen.” You practically sprint to the door. _Did you just give an angel an erection?_ _What is happening to your life?_ When you reach the door, Cas’ voice stops you short.

“Y/N wait, did I make you uncomfortable?” He sounds so concerned that you can’t help but smile.

“Just a little. It’s okay Cas I’ll just go.”

“Why are you leaving? Sam and Dean didn’t leave last time this happened.”

Curiosity gets the better of you and you turn around. “ _What?”_

“I was watching porn, which apparently you _don’t do in a room full of dudes,_ and this happened.” He gestures at his crotch. It’s weirdly innocent.

“Right.” You pause, a smile playing on your lips. “And do you… Do you know what _that_ is?” You kick yourself for asking that.

Cas tilts his head. “Yes, I know what an erection is Y/N.”

 You blush again. “Yeah, of course you do. Um, do you want me to leave now?”

“Why would I want you to leave?” He asks,

You sigh exasperatedly. “Because you might wanna… _Deal_ with _that._ ” Now you’re gesturing at his crotch. Great.

Cas frowns. “But there’s no one for me to have intercourse with.”  

You find it very hard not to face-palm, and you’re pretty sure you’re bright red – but you decide you’re already in this conversation. “Yes, but you don’t _need_ another person to make a boner go away Cas.”

“Are you suggesting masturbation?”

If it’s possible to go any redder – you do. “Yes.” You hiss, “I suppose I am.”

“Oh. I’m not sure I…” He trails off. “I’ve never done that. I don’t know how.” He looks away in embarrassment.

There’s no way in hell you’re explaining masturbation to an Angel. Then you get an idea.

“That’s… That’s okay Cas. Would you like to know how?”

He raises a curious eyebrow. “If you think it would help.”

You fish your laptop out of your bag and turn it on. You open the browser and go to Pornhub.

“Here.” You click on a video of a guy jerking himself off and turn the screen to Cas, who watches intently.

After a few minutes Cas speaks again, “What about this one?” He’s pointing to a video of a guy getting a handjob. “They are not having sex, she’s… Masturbating him?” You click on the video and can’t help but notice Cas’ pants get ever so slightly tighter.

You swallow – the porn’s having an effect on you too. “It’s called a handjob Cas. It’s like sex but without actual penetration.”

Cas nods, “He seems to be enjoying it.” His voice seems to have gotten lower and it’s not helping your flushed demeanour.

“It is enjoyable.” You reply, an ever so slight strain on your voice. You can’t help but glance at the Angel ever so often, and more often than not - he’s looking back at you. You cross your legs when you notice him start palming himself through his jeans – letting out the occasional sigh.

Suddenly Dean’s voice interrupts. “Cas? Y/N? Can you guys give me a hand with this?” You huff in frustration.

“You want me to buy you a few minutes?” You ask Cas, who nods – eyes fixed to the screen. “Okay – just try not to make a mess on my laptop.” You leave the room – shutting the door behind you and walk out to find the others.

 

When Cas finally appears, he looks ruffled, but tense – which surprises you. Kevin is staying again so he can translate the tablet, and you convince Cas to stay a little longer too.

After dinner you excuse yourself – telling the boys you’re tired – and as you leave you decide to try and communicate with the Angel.

 _Cas?_ You think. He turns to look at you – you have his attention. _You staying the night?_ You ask, and he nods slightly. _Stay in my room?_ He nods again and you leave smiling.

Ten minutes later, you’re in bed, on your laptop (on which Cas did not close the porn), when there’s a knock on the door.

“Come in.” You call. Cas opens the door. “Hey Cas.” You smile, patting the bed next to you. He shuts the door and sits on the bed awkwardly. There’s a moment of silence before you get up the courage to ask, “So. Did you sort out your little problem earlier?” You don’t take your eyes off the screen in front of you as Cas clears his throat.

“No. I couldn’t...” You nod in understanding.

“Feeling pretty frustrated then?” He nods. “You and I both my friend.” You sigh. He turns to look at you curiously.

“You were… Aroused?” He asks.

“Yes.” You nod shyly – the blush returning to your face.

“Would you like me to help you?” He asks, watching you carefully.

“Um, help me how Cas?” You ask. He doesn’t possibly mean what you think he means. He can’t.

“I believe you called it a handjob? But for a woman. I explored that porn website after you left.” He explains.

Your lungs seem to have stopped working. “I, um… Cas I’m not sure.” You stutter. “I mean, wouldn’t it make things awkward between us?”

Cas frowns, “I don’t see why.”

“So it’s no-strings-attached?”

“Yes.” You wonder why _that’s_ the metaphor Cas picked up during his time on Earth, but don’t dwell on it.

“Okay, so… How are we gonna do this?” Your voice shakes slightly with anticipation.

“Well, in the videos it normally started with kissing.” Cas says quietly.

“Alright then.” You say, lifting the covers for the Angel to slide in beside you. At some point Cas had got a new trenchcoat – which he was wearing, so first of all you slid it off his shoulders. You look into each other’s eyes, with occasional glances at lips until Cas makes the first move. His lips meet yours and it’s soft and caring and so very _Cas._

You slowly climb onto his lap so you’re straddling his hips, moving slow and careful. The promise of _what this_ reminds you of how frustrated you still are from earlier. You start to grind him, until you feel him start to get hard under you. Your hands are pawing at his shirt, lifting the bottom. Cas gets the hint and sits up so you can unbutton it. Once it’s open you smooth your hands over his chest, still rocking slightly on his member.

You sit up and take your shirt off – revealing your smooth skin and exposing your breasts. Cas’ hands finally wander up your torso – stopping at your nipples to kiss and lick them. You groan at this, grinding harder into Castiel’s lap. At that point you get off him, shimmying out of your pants and underwear. You start to rub your clit – desperate for the friction - not being able to take the teasing any longer.

“Cas,” You pant, “Do you want to fuck me?” The Angel just growls and crawls on top of you, kissing you roughly. Your hands move to undo his pants, working quickly to push them down. You palm his hard length through his boxers, drawing a surprised gasp from Cas. You keep stroking him as one of his hands moves to your breast, kneading it. You moan into his mouth and roll him onto his back, taking off his slacks and boxers with your mind, receiving an impressed eyebrow quirk from Cas. Once you’re both naked you find his cock, giving it a few rough strokes before quickly checking,

 _You’re sure?_ Before Cas can respond verbally, he bucks his hips up, penetrating you. You gasp at the feeling before starting to ride him. You plant your hands on his shoulders, his moving to your hips. His cock hits your g-spot with each thrust, your clit grinding his pelvis at the same time. It’s not long before you’re on the edge.

Your hips stutter, “Cas, I’m gonna come.” You pant, capturing his mouth in a passionate kiss. You feel him come inside you with no warning – his hands tightening on your waist. The motion makes you come too, tightening around his cock and shaking in whole-body convulsions.

Once you’ve ridden out your orgasms, you roll off the Angel.

“That… That was very enjoyable.” Cas pants, smiling at you.

“Yes it was.” You agree. After a moment of silence, you ask, “Cas, was that your first time?” The thought hadn’t crossed your mind that you might have just taken an Angel’s virginity.

“Yes. Was it satisfactory?” He asks, worry suddenly clouding his features.

Your eyes widen, “It… It was perfect, but I just took your virginity?”

Cas smiles, “Yes, and I am glad it was you.” Your heart’s beating out of your chest. You had no idea Cas cared about you like that – or _trusted_ you like that.

You drift off to sleep in his arms that night; nestled into his protective hold.

 

Over the next few weeks you and Cas hooked up a lot. The next morning it wasn’t mentioned – just like you’d agreed. Today, you were going on your first hunt with Sam and Dean; they had decided it was time you started pulling your weight around here, since you’d trained plenty.

It was a vamp nest a couple of towns over. The boys had packed the car with an arsenal of weapons and briefed you on the plan – essentially storm the building. There were three entrances – one for each of you, since Cas was staying at the bunker to keep Kevin safe.

They gave you a machete, although you weren’t sure you’d even need one. Everyone was in position, and you saw Sam give the signal. Quietly, you snuck in the door, finding the first vampire near the entrance. You freeze it in position – like you had with Castiel that first time, and cut its head off with your machete. The violence surprisingly doesn’t phase you.

There are two more coming at you, and you do the same – it’s easier than you expected, that is, until you feel a blunt pain strike your back. You fall to the ground and let out a yell. As you turn around you see a vampire mid-swing with a pitchfork. Right then, you’re dead – you’re about to die with no escape.

Except you don’t, because at that moment, Castiel appears beside the vampire, hitting it with his arm so hard the head comes off. You’re breathing heavily, and you see Cas’ cold, fierce expression, turn to one of concern, and something a little more… _Personal,_ you think.

“Y/N, are you injured?” He asks, kneeling beside you.

You grunt, “Just a little. My back,” Immediately Cas places his palm on your back, healing you. You sigh, “Thank you.” You stand, picking up the machete you dropped. “What would I do without the Angel on my shoulder?” You smile.

Cas smiles back, but it’s a sad smile. “You’re alright?” He asks, you nod, and with that, he’s gone.

You can’t help but feel a little lonelier without the comfort of his protection, but not for long, as you hear Dean’s yell. It’s a blood-curdling sound, and you run towards it, subconsciously freezing everything in your path in your panic.

“Dean?” You shout, when you see him, lying in a pool of his own blood. There’s a vampire standing above him, but you send it crumbling to the floor with a look. “Dean?!” You repeat, kneeling beside him. He’s coughing up blood and there’s a gaping wound in his neck. Quickly, you wave a hand over the wound, healing it. Dean’s still crippled in pain though, and you have no idea why – or how to help.

 _Cas,_ You pray, _Cas, Dean’s hurt – it’s bad, please help._ You wait, but there’s no flutter of wings – no familiar trenchcoat. _Damnit Cas_

“Dean, what’s wrong?” You ask desperately.

“Damn vamp infected me.” He grunts, sitting up.

“Shit. I don’t know how to cure that.”

“Cas does.” Dean says,

“Cas isn’t answering my prayers.” You explain.

Just then, Sam comes running through the door. “Dean, you okay?”

“He got infected by a vamp. I can’t cure it.” You reply, looking at Sam with concern. “Cas should be back at the bunker, right?” You turn back to Dean, who nods. “I’m gonna have to try and teleport us.” You frown. You’ve never teleported this far before.

“Go for it.” Dean says,

“We’ll be back soon.” You tell Sam, feeling bad for leaving him. “Pray to Cas if you need help.”

You summon all the energy you can, and focus on the bunker, imagining home. You collapse on the cold wooden floor, exhausted, unable to move. At least you made it. You see Cas’ concerned face appear above you.  
“Y/N?!” He asks,

“Heal Dean,” You grunt, gesturing to where the hunter is lying, but Cas doesn’t move to him, instead leaning down to fix you. You push him away. “ _Dean._ ” You insist, but again, Cas doesn’t listen, pressing his fingers to your temple. You feel a surge of energy and you can sit up. You glare at Cas. “ _Dean._ ” You growl.

Cas finally moves to Dean – pressing two fingers to his temple.

Nothing happens.

“I- I can’t.” The Angel hangs his head in shame.

“What do you mean you can’t?!” You ask; a mixture of anger and confusion.

“I drained my grace healing you.” Cas replies guiltily.

“Fucking hell Cas! I told you not to! Why the hell didn’t you heal Dean first?” Cas glares at you in annoyance before storming out of the war room. You sigh in annoyance, before crawling over to Dean. It’s going to be a rough night for him.

You text Sam telling him to drive back, and settle Dean in his room – making sure he can’t get out and _drink anyone_. Cas should be strong enough to heal him by morning – but you’re still angry he healed you before Dean.

 

This happens two more times. Cas puts your safety before others’ – ultimately causing more harm than good. The third time, you decide to confront him.

“What the fuck Cas?” You yell, slamming the door to your bedroom behind you. You’re sure the entire bunker can hear you, but you really don’t care right now. “Sam nearly _died,_ and you just make sure _I’m_ peachy. How does that work?” You cross your arms and wait for an answer. You expect Cas to look guilty like the other times you tried to confront him, but this time he looks angry.

“ _Why_ did I save you Y/N? _Why_ did I heal you? That’s what you want to know?”

“Yes, obviously Cas.” You yell.

Cas scoffs, crossing his arms and avoiding your gaze. “You’re _honestly_ telling me you don’t already know?” He’s quieter now; calmer.

You think about what he just said for a moment – you think of Cas’ face as he saves you time after time. The way he places his fingers so gently on your skin. The look in his eyes after sex. But it wasn’t just sex, you realise. To Cas – that wasn’t just sex, and suddenly it all clicks. At that moment Cas looks up at you, his eyes sad. 

“You really don’t know that it’s because I love you?” He asks quietly. You freeze – mouth hanging open slightly - because you _did_ know. Of course you knew Castiel loved you – it was just one of those things that _everyone_ seemed to know. You look at the man before you – because right now he is not an Angel; he is a man and he is so very human. The hope and heartbreak captured in his solemn expression breaks your heart.

“Of course I know, Cas.” You say quietly into the silence of the room.

Cas seems to stand taller and break apart all at once. “Alright then. Good.” He says in a gravelly tone, before there’s a flutter of wings and he’s gone.

In a way you’re relieved – there was too much pressure having him there. Do you love Castiel? Of course you do – that was another of those things that just _were._ But were you ready to accept that? To tell him? To acknowledge what that would mean? You didn’t know.

 

In bed that night you woke up in a cold sweat – not used to not having Cas beside you. He didn’t sleep, but he stayed with you most nights.

“Yes.” You say as you bolt upright. “Yes, of course I am. Of course I fucking am.”

 _Castiel._ You pray, _Castiel I need to talk to you._ After a pause, there’s a flutter of wings and there’s a familiar trenchcoat-clad figure by the foot of your bed, staring at the floor. You stand, walking over to him.

Without saying a word, you take his hand, and in a flash you’re both in a beautiful garden you’d found somewhere in Italy a few days ago. It was near the sea, so you could smell the salt in the air – it seemed like every flower was mid-bloom.

Cas’ teaching had helped you teleport much longer distances without even feeling it. You were going to show Cas this place soon – you knew he’d love it – but right now, was perfect. The sun was just rising here, and birds were singing around you.

“Cas, you have to know that I love you too.” You say, into the still, morning air.

Cas looks at you in surprise, “But I thought…”

You smile softly, “I… I thought too. But I was scared. Of course I love you Castiel.”

The Angel looks as if a thousand weights were lifted off his shoulders; his face one of pure adoration. He takes your hands and kisses you. It’s perfect and it’s beautiful. You hear a rustling around you and open your eyes slightly. Around you and Cas you see thousands of butterflies – seeming to appear from nowhere. They circle around the two of you – still connected at the lips – and disperse into the world, but they keep coming.

You finally break the kiss, “Cas, is this you?” You say breathlessly, gesturing at the butterflies.

He looks around, “I think this is _you._ ” He smiles.

You look at him in confusion. “I’m… Making them?”

He nods. “Who knew a half-demon could create something so serene? So beautiful.”

You smile now, looking around at the beautiful cloud of life.

 

It comes to you easily when you’re with Cas; creation. It isn’t something you’d even thought about trying before, but now the possibilities seem endless – and with Cas’ teaching, your power had grown endlessly.

You don’t focus on that right now though – instead you focus on Castiel; here in this garden with you, smiling at you like you were everything.

You look up at him, “Let’s go somewhere.” You say.

“Where?”

You shrug, “We have the whole world.”

“I know a place you might like.”

 

You’re sitting in a quaint café – somewhere in Georgia – sipping on a strawberry milkshake. Cas is sitting opposite; watching you. It’s the fifth place Cas has taken you; he told you he made a note of all the places he went that he thought you might like.

“Cas?” You ask suddenly.

“Yes Y/N?”

“What was the forfeit to that bet you lost ages ago?”

Cas frowns, “Oh… That. Sam, um, knew how I felt about you and said I had to act on it.” When you don’t answer he adds, “But that night things got… Complicated.”

You’ve finished your milkshake so you wave the waitress over to ask for the bill.

“Hi, can we get the bill please?” The girl turns to face you and you see Cas tense.

 _What’s wrong?_ You ask him. He doesn’t say anything. The girl turns away and Cas looks at you urgently.

“She’s a demon.” He says, and you nod – battle stations. Slowly you both stand, but as you do, the whole café turns to look at you; with black eyes.

“Hello, darling.” A British drawl draws your attention to a familiar demon, sitting across the room; Crowley.

“Long time no see, Crowley.” You reply, standing your ground. You doubt he’s more powerful than you now, even with his armada of demons.

“Well Y/N, you seemed to go off the map for a while there - with heaven’s favourite Angel.” Crowley stands, making his way over to you. “Last time I saw you – you killed six of my best men. That’s no behaviour when it comes to family.”

“You may be my flesh and blood Crowley, but you are not my family.” You reply coolly.

He gasps in mock hurt. “Ouch, daddy’s little girl grew talons. Well, maybe I can teach you to use those talons. Anyway, sorry Wings, she’s coming with me.” He gestures and three demons come to hold Cas – who gives them a confused look, but doesn’t move.

You huff out a laugh. “You think I don’t know how to use my _talons_? Well you’re stupider than I thought old man. And _wings_ here knows I’m going nowhere with you. My mom taught me better than to let strange men take me away.”

Crowley smirks, “Really? Because I happen to know that your mother died giving birth to _you._ ” He tuts, “What a waste. I liked her.”

“Sure – my birth mother did. But my real mother brought me up – Rowena. You didn’t even _know_ about _her_ did you?” You laugh, “You don’t know me, Crowley.”

Crowley’s facade seems to falter for a second. “Rowena, you say?” He thinks for a moment before shaking his head. “Figures. So when did she leave _you_?”

You tilt your head – a trait you probably picked up from Cas. “My mother is dead. She died when I was twelve.”

“Hm, twelve. Better than I got. Or worse.”

“What are you talking about?” You ask, confused.

“Rowena – the bitch- beg your pardon, the witch – is not your _mother,_ but your _grandmother_. And I bet you she is very much alive.”

You raise an eyebrow, “She was… Your mother?”

Crowley nods slightly, then sighs. “But enough chit-chat. Come along Y/N.”

Half the demons in the café start advancing on you, but you just give a confused smirk, and they all stop dead. “No, father dear. I don’t think we’ve chatted enough.”

You would almost say that Crowley looks _scared,_ but then, you don’t know him that well. “You don’t actually think _you_ are in control here? Cas adds, making his point by killing the three demons holding him.

Now you’re sure Crowley looks scared.  

“Don’t be shy, come on.” You and Cas sit down at the table, and Crowley reluctantly joins you. As soon as you’re all seated, you kill every last demon in the room; excluding Crowley, of course. It drained your energy some, but you still had Cas there to protect you.

“So,” You begin, clasping your hands together. “My birth mom died, but my adopted mother was actually my grandmother – my demon-dad’s mom. But she died, or didn’t? And _then_ there’s the demon tablet. So many questions – luckily we have plenty of time.” You grin cheerfully at the demon before you – who now looks decidedly uncomfortable.

“You seem to think you have the upper-hand here, but those were just play-things you killed. You really think you’re stronger than me? That I couldn’t kill you with _one_ flick of the wrist?” Crowley has a scared sort of confidence now.

“Hmm,” You pause, “Nope.” At that you conjure a pair of shackles around Crowley’s wrists. “That’s better, so where were we?”

Crowley rolls his eyes. “Fine. Since you’re so damn _persistent,_ I guess I’ll tell you.”

And he did – he told you about Rowena, and about your birth mother, and about how the tablet had come to be in your possession. It was under your birth mother’s protection, and when she died, Rowena stole it and kept it hidden. She also warded you against pretty much everything, keeping you and the tablet safe. When you were twelve, Crowley guessed she ran – deciding you could keep the tablet, and yourself safe.

 

“Huh.” You say once he’s finished.

“That’s all you have to say?” Crowley retorts,

“Pretty much. Well, this was nice – but I think we’ll be off now.” You and Cas stand, starting to walk away.

“And what are you going to do with me?” Crowley shouts after you.

You stop and shrug. “You can figure that out. Oh, and in case you hadn’t guessed – those shackles are warded. No escaping that easily.” You wink, take Cas’ hand and he flies the two of you back to the bunker.

“Y/N, are you alright?” He asks when you’re in the safety of your room.

You let out a breath and sit on the edge of the bed. “Yeah, I think so. That was… Overwhelming.” You smile, “And he kinda interrupted our date.”

Cas grins, “He did. We could continue it here – if you want.”

“I’d like that very much Cas.” You pull him down to sit next to you and take his hands in yours, leaning in to kiss him again.

You were lost in his taste, his scent; _him_ – when a voice pulled you from your trance.

“Y/N? Cas?” Dean was at your open door, staring at you in surprise. “The hell have you two been? We’ve been looking all over-“ Before Dean can finish his sentence you find yourself sitting next to Cas on a luxurious bed.

You raise a quizzical eyebrow.

“He was distracting.” Cas says sheepishly, and you break into a smile.

“I agree, but, where are we?”

“A hotel somewhere in Spain.” Cas replies simply before getting lost in your mouth again.

After a few minutes he breaks away. “Y/N?” He asks, quietly. “Make love to me?” The compassion and vulnerability in the Angel’s eyes makes your heart soar.

“I would love to, Cas.”

And so you do; it’s gentle and sweet and it’s so full of love. It makes you feel better than you could ever imagine. It helps that Cas can use his grace to include every inch of you, and you try to reciprocate with what energy you have left.

When you come you feel all the pent up emotion; all the words never said. It’s like fire and hot passion and it’s perfect.

 

The two of you don’t make it back to the bunker until the next day, where there are two angry Winchesters waiting.

“The hell have you guys been? We were worried sick!” Dean yells from across the room.

“Dean we are not children. We can look after ourselves.” Cas protests, holding your hand comfortingly.

“Hell, we’re more powerful than the two of you combined.” You add, which you realise was a mistake. Dean’s pride is hurt – which is a dangerous thing. His face contorts and you quickly backtrack. “I didn’t mean that. We’re sorry.” You say quietly.

Dean’s nostrils flare. “Get out.”

“What?” Cas asks, indignantly.  
“I said get out. If you guys can fend for yourselves – what the hell are you doing here? Get out!”

You feel sadness well up inside you – this place is your home now; it has been for months – and now you’re getting kicked out?

“Dean, don’t you think that’s a bit far?” Sam asks from his seat at the table.

“No, Sammy, I don’t. These two keep fucking off to God knows where – without a by your leave – they could get themselves killed! I’m done!”

“Yeah but, like Cas said, they’re grown adults – they don’t need our _permission_ to leave. This isn’t a prison, and we’re not their parents.” Sam defends.

Dean huffs an exasperated sigh. “Whatever.” He grabs his coat and keys and storms to the door. “Do what you want.”

The front door slams, leaving you, Sam and Cas in an awkward silence.

Sam clears his throat. “Sorry – about him. He’s not really mad about you guys leaving.”

“Then why’s he yelling at us?” You ask, confused.

“He’s uh, he’s mad ‘cause you guys didn’t tell us you were,” He gestures between you and Cas. “Together, or whatever.”

Your eyes widen in surprise, “Why’s he mad about that?”

“ _Because,_ you guys are like family, and when you don’t tell us shit… It seems like you don’t feel the same way.”  
Your heart sinks. “Of course you guys are my family Sam – this… This only really happened the other day. We didn’t exactly have much time.”

“Okay… Well just, tell us next time okay?”

“Of course we will Sam.” Cas replies.

“And… Congrats guys.” Sam grins and stands to pull you and Cas into a bear hug.

 

A few months later you’re practicing combat with Dean when you hear a flutter of wings.

“Hey Cas,” You say, not taking your eyes off the hunter before you, who’s readying himself to pounce.

Just as Dean leaps at you, he goes flying to the left, crashing into a pile of boxes.

“What the hell Y/N? I thought we said no powers!” He groans from a heap on the floor.

“It wasn’t me!” You yelp, rushing over to make sure he’s okay. “Cas, was that you?” You ask the angel in the doorway.

Cas shakes his head and walks over to you and Dean. “No, it wasn’t. Y/N, can I talk to you for a moment?” His face is serious.

“Sure Cas. Dean you good?” Dean nods and you turn back to Cas, following him out the door. “What’s up?”

Cas is staring at your body and you raise an eyebrow. “Really Cas? Now?”

He looks back up at your face – but his expression has turned to one of wonder. “Y/N,” He says quietly. “That wasn’t either of us in there that protected you from Dean.”

“Yeah, I believe you Cas – but what the hell was it?” You’re not understanding what Cas is getting at.

“Someone else is trying to protect you.” He says, avoiding your gaze. After a pause he explains, “Y/N, you’re pregnant.”

Your eyes go wide and your hand moves to your abdomen. “What?” You whisper.

“You’re pregnant. The baby inside you is half angel, half Cambion – it’s fair to expect it will have great power. It was trying to protect you in there-“

“Okay, okay – I get it.” You cut him off. “Cas… We’re having a baby?” You ask, staring at the Angel’s face. He nods, still avoiding eye contact. You break into a grin, tears forming in your eyes. “We’re having a baby!” You laugh, stepping forward to hold Cas in your arms.

You feel the tension drain from his body, and he laughs with you. “You’re happy?” He asks,

“Of course I’m happy Cas – we’re having a baby.” You reply, burying your face in his neck.

“Good.” He sighs in relief. “I was scared to tell you in case… In case you didn’t…”

“Wait – how long have you known?” You pull away from the embrace, looking at Cas accusingly.

“Well…” Cas shifts uncomfortably. “For about two months.”  

Your eyebrows rise in surprise. “How far along am I?”

“Twelve weeks.”

“Oh, okay. Right then. Good.” You mumble, starting to realise the weight of it all.

“Y/N?” Cas asks, carefully.

“Yeah Cas?”

“I love you.”

You smile, softly. “I love you too.” You kiss him, softly and sweetly, before breaking away. “We should probably tell Sam and Dean – you remember what happened last time we kept something from them.”

Cas grins, “Yes, we probably should.”

 


End file.
